Crocodile
| nomj = クロコダイル | nomr = Kurokodairu | nomf = Crocodile | première = Chapitre 126, Épisode 67One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 13 Chapitre 113 (p. 9) et Épisode 67, Crocodile est mentionné comme étant un Shichibukai. | affiliation = 7 Capitaines Corsaires (anciennement), Baroque Works (anciennement), Pègre (anciennement) | occupation = Pirate; Capitaine Corsaire (anciennement), Boss de Baroque Works (anciennement) | épithète = Mr. 0 (ミスター・ゼロ, Misutā Zero), Sir Crocodile (サー･クロコダイル, Sā Kurokodairu) | voj = Ryūzaburō Ōtomo | vof = Thierry Janssen (Voix principale + Film 14) Martial le Minoux (442-512 + Film 8) | naissance = 5 Septembre | âge = 44 ans (avant ellipse), 46 ans (après ellipse) | taille = 253cm (8'3") | prime = Plus de 81.000.000One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 13 Chapitre 113 (p. 9) et Épisode 67, Crocodile est mentionné comme étant un Shichibukai. | dfbackcolor = 9370DB | dftextcolor = F5F5DC | dfnom = Suna Suna no Mi | dfnomf = Fruit des Sables | signifiant = "Suna" signifie "sable" | dftype = Logia |Statut = Vivant}} Crocodile, plus connu sous le titre de Sir Crocodile'One Piece Manga et Anime — Tome 13 Chapitre 113 (p. 9) et Épisode 67, Crocodile est mentionné comme étant un Shichibukai. (サー･クロコダイル, ''Sā Kurokodairu) ou de '''Mr. 0 (ミスター・ゼロ, Misutā Zero), fût le président de Baroque Works et l'antagoniste principal de la Saga Baroque Works. Son nom de code dans l'organisation était Mr. 0. Il est le premier ennemi de la série qui a duré aussi longtemps et fut le premier ennemi à avoir réellement battu Luffy. Il fut d'abord présenté comme l'un des 7 capitaines corsaires, mais il fut dépouillé de son titre lorsqu'il a essayé de prendre le contrôle d'Alabasta, le royaume du désert. Il fut d'abord présenté comme étant un ennemi majeur de Luffy, cependant, les deux ont formé une alliance difficile et improbable lors de leur évasion d'Impel Down et la deuxième moitié de la Bataille de Marine Ford. Apparence Crocodile est un homme de grande taille avec un buste large, des bras musclés et des jambes et un cou épais. Il a la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets soigneusement plaqués en arrière (qui ont tendance à tomber sur son visage quand il se bat). Il a notamment quelques cicatrices de guerre de combats antérieurs, une cicatrice qui lui coupe le visage ainsi qu'un crochet en or à la place de la main gauche. Il a toujours les sourcils froncés les yeux mi-clos et une ride sur le front. Il a une voix rauque et profonde et est constamment vu en train de fumer un cigare. Il était présent à l'exécution de Gold Roger, il était vu de dos. Son long manteau de fourrure fait penser aux parrains de la mafia italienne. Durant l'aventure d'Alabasta il porte une chemise orange à carreaux noirs, un foulard bleu, un pantalon noir, des chaussures cirés noirs et son habituel manteau de fourrure vert à bandes noire. Durant l'Arc Marine Ford, il porte au début un habit de prisonnier puis une chemise noire un foulard vert, un pantalon noir avec des reflets brillants, des chaussures cirées noires et un un manteau à fourrure noir. Dans les SBS Tome 63, Oda a dessiné les Capitaines Corsaires enfants. On y voit Crocodile avec un pistolet, une frange lui tombant sur le visage et un air mécontent. Personnalité Crocodile a une très haute opinion de lui: il est bien trop puissant pour poser son regard sur de vulgaires pirates : il les balaye d'un simple revers de la main. Il est arrogant et méprisant : "on ne boxe pas dans la même catégorie", est l'une de ses phrases favorites à ce sujet. De plus, c'est un homme cruel qui n'hésite pas à supprimer ses collaborateurs lorsqu'il n'en a plus l'utilité. C'est un véritable génie du crime : malgré son rang de Capitaine Corsaire, il passe beaucoup de temps à élaborer de complexes machinations toutes plus perfides les unes que les autres. Il a bâti un puissant empire du crime, Baroque Works, qu'il dirige dans l'ombre sous le nom de code de Mr. 0. Ce qui est important pour lui c'est la puissance militaire. C'est pourquoi il cherche à se procurer Pluton, une arme antique capable de réduire une île en cendre en à peine une seconde, il veut construire son propre empire et conquérir le monde grâce à cette puissance. Il considère en outre que "la faiblesse et la présomption sont deux pêchés impardonnables". De plus, il qualifie les actes de pure bravoure (comme mettre sa vie en danger en sachant qu'un combat est sûrement perdu d'avance) comme étant ceux "d'un crétin fini". Crocodile a en outre pour conviction que seuls les forts ont le droit de parler de justice et d'idéaux. Les autres (en particulier la Marine) ne peuvent que se morfondre sur leur faiblesse, et tous leurs discours sur la justice sont vides de sens. Rire unique Comme la plupart des personnages de One Piece, Crocodile a un rire unique : "Kuaa-haa-haa-haa..." Épithètes Les membres de l'organisation qu'il dirigeait, Baroque Works, le surnommait "Mr. 0" (ミスター・ゼロ, Misutā Zero) et ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité, à part Nico Robin, alors connue sous le pseudonyme "Miss All-Sunday". Mais il est connu dans le monde sous le nom de "Sir Crocodile" (サー･クロコダイル, Sā Kurokodairu). A noter que Doflamingo l'appelle Wani-yaro (Wani : crocodile + yaro : enfoiré / = enfoiré de croco) et lvankov l'appelle Croco-boy (Kuroko-boyu). Relations Crocodile, génie du crime et de la trahison à tous les étages, ne fait confiance à personne, pas même à ses subordonnés, et ne compte que sur lui-même. Mr. 1 a cependant réussi à gagner son respect car il est suffisamment fort et surtout dévoué à Crocodile pour que celui-ci le garde dans son Équipage et le délivre à Impel Down. Alliés Mr. 1 C'est la seule personne pour laquelle il semble avoir de la considération. En dépit de son échec à Alabasta, il propose à Mr. 1 de le rejoindre de nouveau en sortant d'Impel Down, alors qu'il avait tenté d'assassiner Nico Robin lorsque celle-ci ne lui révéla pas où se trouvait Pluton. Actuellement, ils se trouvent dans le Nouveau Monde. Monkey D. Luffy En dépit du fait que Luffy soit le responsable de la perte de son statut de Capitaine Corsaire, à Impel Down il qualifie l'affaire d'Alabasta de "vieille histoire" et propose d'aider Luffy à sortir d'Impel Down (bien que ce soit dans le but de s'en prendre à Barbe Blanche à Marine Ford). Cela dit, il sauvera son frère Ace lors de son exécution, et Luffy lorsqu'il est poursuivi par Mihawk et Akainu. Emporio Ivankov Il semble détester Ivankov du fait qu'il connaît un secret dérangeant concernant son passé. Il s'allie malgré tout à lui sous la contrainte, Ivankov le menaçant de révéler son secret. Ace On les retrouve pour la première fois ensemble au niveau 6 d'Impel Down. Crocodile annonce alors son désir de tuer Barbe Blanche, Ace lui répondit :"tu te crois vraiment capable de tuer le vieil homme?" ironisant de ce fait. À Marine Ford, c'est Crocodile qui sauve Ace pour la première fois de l'exécution sous prétexte "qu'il ne voulait pas voir la marine se réjouir de la victoire". Ennemis les habitants d'Alabasta Il avait essayé de créer une guerre civile dans le pays dans le but de l'anéantir et de s'emparer de Pluton. Princesse Vivi Elle avait infiltré son organisation pour l'identifier. Elle a essayé de le tuer au Rain Dinners sans succès et il avait tenté de la noyer dans une cage spéciale. Nefertari Cobra Crocodile a tenté de le discréditer aux yeux de la population en montrant qu'il était un mauvais souverain grâce à Mr. 2 qui se faisait passer pour le roi.. L'équipage au chapeau de paille (anciennement) Ils ont empêcher lui et ses agents criminels de provoquer la fin d'Alabasta. Le personnel d'Impel Down Ils ont tenté de l'empêché de s'enfuir comme tous les prisonniers qui se sont évadés. Jinbe Il n'aime visiblement pas Jinbe (sans doute aussi parce que ce dernier maîtrise parfaitement l'élément antagoniste de son Fruit du Démon) puis Jinbe a dit à Impel Down qu'il empêcherai Crocodile de tuer Barbe Blanche s'il essaye de le faire. La Marine, le Gouvernement Mondial et les pacifistas Crocodile voue une haine féroce à la Marine, et il est prêt à tout (même aider Luffy, sauver Ace...) pour les empêcher d'arriver à leur fin. Étant un hors-la-loi, il est recherché. Barbe Blanche thumb|250px|Crocodile insultant Barbe Blanche à cause de son inattentionIl a visiblement une dent contre lui, car il est prêt à tout pour sortir d'Impel Down et rejoindre Marine Ford pour tenter de faire tomber Barbe Blanche. Il semblerait qu'il ait déjà tenté de le combattre par le passé, mais il aurait subi une cuisante défaite, cause de sa haine contre le vieil homme. Il montra néanmoins un profond dégoût quand Squardo poignarda Newgate. Il lui dira même qu'il n'a pas été vaincu par "une telle mauviette". Don Quichotte Doflamingo Il a envoyé balader Doflamingo lorsque ce dernier lui proposa une alliance durant la Bataille de Marine Ford, considérant que c'était plutôt à son ex-collègue de se mettre sous ses ordres. Dracule Mihawk Crocodile a protégé Luffy d'une de ses attaques. Aptitudes et Compétences Crocodile est un ancien membre des 7 Capitaines Corsaires, montrant son statut de puissant pirate. Son ancienne prime s'élevait à 81.000.000''One Piece Manga et Anime'' - Tome 17, Chapitre 155, Épisode 92 - Crocodile apparaît pour combattre l'Équipage de Puppuh, et elle aurait au moins doublée si le Gouvernement Mondial était au courant de ses agissements. C'est un pirate très intelligent et prévoyant, capable de diriger l'organisation Baroque Works sans que le Gouvernement Mondial en soit averti, et capable de créer des plans presque parfaits et ambitieux. Il a ainsi, au cours de l'opération Utopia, tenté et presque réussi à renverser un gouvernement, provoqué une guerre et devenir le dirigeant d'un pays aussi vaste qu'Alabasta. Ses relations avec la Pègre sont suffisantes pour simuler un trafic de Dance Powder dont le gouvernement serait responsable. Il est également conscient de sa réputation et soucieux de protéger son image. Pendant plusieurs années il a été capable de garder sa réputation de Corsaire, cacher sa véritable identité aux membres de Baroque Works (excepté Nico Robin)One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 16, Chapitre 166, Épisode 104 - Seule Robin connaissait l'identité du dirigeant de Baroque Works, et apparaître comme un sauveur aux yeux du peuple d'Alabasta. Ses capacités de réflexion et de déduction sont également très poussées, même à partir de peu d'informations. Il a pu déduire en regardant uniquement le bandage de Luffy que c'était un plan pour se protéger de Mr. 2. Il possède des connaissances très étendues, notamment dans le domaine des Fruits du Démon, il connaît des informations sur les Fruits plus vastes que la plupart des gens. Il a ainsi compris que les Gardes Démons étaient des utilisateurs de Fruits de type Zoan Éveillé, alors que beaucoup de prisonniers d'Impel Down n'avaient même pas réalisé qu'ils avaient mangé un Fruit du Démon''One Piece Manga et Anime'' - Tome 56, Chapitre 544, Épisode 447 - Crocodile parle des Zoans Éveillés. Il maîtrise son Fruit du Démon à la perfection, étant capable de lancer des attaques puissantes et très variées, ce qui lui a permis de battre Monkey D. Luffy deux fois rien qu'avec ce pouvoir, allant jusqu'à presque le tuer. Un ennemi n'utilisant pas le Haki et ne connaissant pas sa faiblesse contre les liquides n'aurait aucune chance contre lui. Son statut de Capitaine Corsaire et le fait qu'il ait été placé au niveau 6 d'Impel DownOne Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 54, Chapitre 526, Épisode 422 - Domino révèle les niveaux où sont emprisonnés Ace, Jinbei et Crocodile montre que le Gouvernement mondial le considère comme un pirate très puissant, particulièrement pour un pirate agissant dans la première moitié de Grand Line. Capacités physiques Crocodile est un combattant très fort dans de nombreux domaines, possédant beaucoup d'endurance aux combats, de tolérance à la douleur (ne montrant aucun signe de douleur après un coup), de vitesse. Bien qu'il base ses pouvoirs d'abord sur son Fruit du Démon, Crocodile reste un pirate très fort physiquement, capable de porter les corps déshydratés de l'Équipage de Puppuh sans problème apparent. Sa résistance à toute température est une capacité qu'il possède et dont il se sert souvent. Il n'a aucun problème à se balader dans le désert brûlant d'Alabasta avec deux manteaux épais et une écharpe sans montrer d'inconfort. Lors de son emprisonnement à Impel Down, il a été l'un des seuls prisonniers à tolérer le bain bouillant sans broncher, ce qui est rare. Lors de son évasion, et grâce à ses pouvoirs, il a pu supporter les chaleurs insupportables des Niveaux 3 et 4, et les températures glaciales du Niveau 5. Ses capacités physiques et son habileté avec son crochet en fait un redoutable combattant au corps-à-corps''One Piece Manga et Anime'' - Tome 58, Chapitre 570, Épisode 479 - Crocodile utilise son Fruit et son crochet contre Luffy. Il a été capable de supporter sans effort un coup porté par Dracule MihawkOne Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 20, Chapitre 177, Épisode 110 - Crocodile défends Mr. 1 de Mihawk, et de combattre Don Quichotte Doflamingo sur un rang d'égalité, sortant indemne de leur confrontation. Il a même combattu l'Amiral Akainu sans être blessé et le stoppant dans sa poursuite de Jinbe et Luffy. Sa force ne réside pas uniquement dans son pouvoir, c'est un pirate qui a affronté d'innombrables adversaires (sa cicatrice et sa main en moins prouvent son expérience), il est aussi capable de se battre de manière traditionnelle: c'est un véritable guerrier. Il est ainsi sorti vivant d'une altercation avec Barbe Blanche. Fruit du Démon Pour plus d'informations: Suna Suna no Mi thumb|left|250px|Crocodile se protégeant grâce à ses pouvoirs Crocodile fût le premier grand adversaire de Luffy et le premier à le vaincre en combat singulier. Crocodile a mangé le Suna Suna no Mi (ou Fruit des Sables), un Fruit du Démon de type Logia, ce qui lui donne le pouvoir élémentaire du sable. Son corps est en fait composé de sable ce qui l'immunise contre les attaques physiques: frapper ou découper du sable ne mène à rien. Il déclare ainsi que dans un désert, il est invincible car dans son élément. De plus il a développé ses pouvoirs au maximum, contrairement à "ces imbéciles qui sont juste satisfaits d'avoir obtenu un pouvoir" (Crocodile parlant de sa maîtrise parfaite de son fruit du démon). Il est capable de projeter de grandes vagues de sable ou de déclencher de véritables tempêtes de sable. Ses mains ont la capacité d'absorber l'eau : il peut dessécher quelqu'un en quelques secondes et réduire en poussières de grands bâtiments en absorbant l'humidité des pierres. Cependant, comme tous les mangeurs de Fruits de type Logia, il possède des points faibles. Outre les attaques imbuées de Haki, ou le Granit Marin, le sable possède un élément contraire, tout type de liquide. Toute partie de son corps qui entre en contact avec un liquide (eau, sang...) perd la faculté de se changer en sable. Luffy qui découvrira ce talon d'Achille pourra affronter Crocodile "à la loyale" et sera capable de lui porter des coups. Armes Crochet Pour plus d'informations: Crochet de Crocodile Étant donné que Crocodile a perdu sa main gauche dans un accident inconnu avant qu'il ne fasse son apparition, il a un énorme crochet doré à la place. Il a une base géante à l'endroit où il est connecté à son bras, et le crochet lui-même est fortement incurvé. Son crochet est fait d'un alliage d'or très résistant, le rendant très difficile à casser, l'alliage est assez fort pour bloquer un coup de l'épée du plus grand escrimeur au monde, Mihawk. Il est très aiguisé et peut trancher facilement à travers une personne, comme il le prouve avec Luffy et Nico Robin. La partie dorée est en fait creuse, et peut être retirée pour dévoiler un second crochet. Ce second crochet contient une couleur métallique grise et il a des trous partout. Ce crochet contient un poison très concentré de scorpion pouvant dissoudre la roche d'un simple toucher, et paralyser ses victimes avant qu'elle ne meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque. Ce poison est si puissant qu'il dégage une brume empoisonnée''One Piece Manga et Anime'' - Tome 22, Chapitre 205, Épisode 124 - Crocodile révèle la partie empoisonnée de son crochet. Nico Robin détient un antidote face à ce poison''One Piece Manga et Anime'' - Tome 23, Chapitre 206, Épisode 125. Ce crochet est néanmoins moins résistant, puisque Monkey D. Luffy réussit à la fracasser sur le sol. Si le crochet venait à se briser, Crocodile peut faire sortir à la place une lame venant du bout brisé de la base.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 23, Chapitre 209, Épisode 126 - Crocodile utilise une lame sortie de son crochet. Crocodile utilise habituellement le crochet en conjonction avec ses pouvoirs du Suna Suna no Mi pour élargir le champ d'attaque de l'arme. Bombe Lors de l'opération Utopia, Crocodile s'est servi d'une bombe gigantesque, destinée à tout détruire dans un rayon de 5 km, capable de faire disparaître Alubarna. Elle était censée être tirée depuis un canon géant, mais il a été rendu inutile. La bombe dispose d'un compte à rebours. Histoire Passé thumb|left|200px|Crocodile lors de l'exécution de Gol D. Roger 22 ans auparavant, il est vu de dos assistant à l'Exécution de Gol D. Roger. A un moment donné dans le passé, le rêve de Crocodile était de devenir "Roi des Pirates". Il s'est rendu dans le Nouveau Monde, qui lui rappelle "plein de souvenirs". Le temps passa, il gagna en puissance et en expérience, et perdit de vue l'importance des rêves et de la confiance envers d'autres personnes. Après être devenu Capitaine Corsaire (entre ses 20 ans et ses 25 ans), il fut battu par Barbe Blanche. Ce combat perdu a entraîné un fort désir de vengeance dans le cœur de Crocodile. Il a aussi laissé tomber son rêve de devenir le "Roi des Pirates", au profit de trouver l'arme antique Pluton, dont il a entendu parler auparavant. Il a commencé à se concentrer sur Alabasta et est devenu au sein de ce royaume un héros qui chassait les pirates. À l'âge de 30 ans, il apparut dans un journal, ayant récemment battu quelques pirates. Quand il fut encore un rookie, Crocodile rencontra Ivankov mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Ce dernier dit aussi que Crocodile a un secret concernant son passé, et Ivankov s'en sert comme une arme vis à vis de Crocodile. En effet, ce dernier n'ose pas prendre le risque de l'énerver. Crocodile a un très mauvais souvenir de cette rencontre. La naissance de Baroque Works thumb|left|250px|Nico Robin et Mr. 0 à AlabastaMalgré son affiliation avec le Gouvernement Mondial, il a toujours poursuivi le même but : avoir son propre royaume. Dans cette optique et en plus de son statut de Capitaine Corsaire, il a bâti une importante organisation criminelle, en faisant très attention de ne pas se faire remarquer, Baroque Works. Il recruta les meilleurs chasseurs de primes auquel il leur donna des noms de code basés sur la puissance des agents. Cette organisation, dont il est le chef, compte pas moins de 2 000 hommes et ses activités se révèlent très diversifiées : vols, captures de pirates pour leur primes, corruption, etc. Il dirige toutefois l'organisation dans l'ombre sous le nom de Mr 0. L'argent et l'honneur ne l'intéressent pas, ce qu'il désire est la puissance militaire : il a en effet l'intention de faire main-basse sur le prospère royaume d'Alabasta. Ce choix est aussi motivé par la présence d'un Ponéglyphe où serait inscrit la localisation de Pluton, une arme antique censée être une des plus puissantes au monde et connues de la seule famille royale. Pour déchiffrer cette pierre, il s'est adjoint les services d'une archéologue et criminelle notoire : Nico Robin, qu'il rencontra quand il avait 40 ans (et elle 24 ans) qui prendra la place de vice-présidente de Baroque Works au côté de Crocodile; dans l'organisation, elle est la seule à connaître la réelle identité de Mr 0. Crocodile a réussi à créer une gigantesque révolte à Alabasta pour défaire le pouvoir en place, ce qui lui permettra de prendre le pays sans effort. Saga Baroque Works Arc Wiskey Peak On apprend qu'il dirige Baroque Works avec le surnom de Mr.0 et qu'il fait partie des 7 Grands Corsaires. Son ancienne prime est également révélée. Little Garden Mr.0 appelle par escargophone Mr.3 mais c'est Sanji qui recevra l'appel et se fera passer pour Mr.3 et lui fera croire qu'ils ont éliminé Vivi ainsi que les Pirates Aux Chapeaux De Paille. Il lui confie un éternal pose qui mène à Alabasta et lui demande avec Miss Goldenweek de se rendre là-bas car ils vont passer à la phase cruciale de l'opération. Ils seront interrompus par les Unluckies mais seront vite vaincu par Sanji. Il demandera à Sanji ce qui se passe celui-ci lui répond que le Chapeaux De Paille n'était pas vraiment mort, Mr.0 en conclue donc qu'il lui a menti et vide l'eau d'une fleur ce qui la rend toute sèche. La communication prend fin et il demande à Miss All Sunday d'envoyer Mr.2 et le charger d’éliminer Mr.3 et déclare qu'il n'en n'a rien à faire des incapables. Arc Alabasta thumb|Crocodile protège Alubarna des pirates Certains pirates, ont tenté d'envahir Nanohana. Quand Crocodile est apparu, leur capitaine l'a insulté pour être un "chien du gouvernement" et, avec son équipage, a poignardé le Shichibukai. Pensant qu'il avait gagné, il s'est moqué mais cette euphorie s'est vite transformée en horreur lorsque Crocodile créa une tempête de sable qui drainait l'eau du corps des pirates. Ils sont probablement morts d'une déshydratation sévère car Crocodile transportait leurs cadavres hors de la ville par la suite.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 17, Chapitre 155, Épisode 92 - Crocodile empêche des pirates d'envahir Alabasta. Beaucoup plus tard, Crocodile a organisé une réunion avec tous ses agents officiers à Rain Dinners, marquant la première fois que la véritable identité de leur patron leur serait révélée. Crocodile informa ses agents du véritable but des Baroques Works et leur donna leurs dernières missions.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 18, Chapitre 165, Épisode 104 - Crocodile expose le plan "Utopia" à ses agents. M. 3 a soudainement interrompu la réunion afin de demander une autre chance de vaincre les chapeaux de paille. Crocodile a été surpris par cette révélation puisque, après avoir appelé à Little Garden, il avait supposé que tous les pirates de chapeau de paille et Vivi étaient morts. M. 2 a confirmé que les pirates du chapeau de paille et Vivi sont vivants depuis qu'il les a rencontrés sur le chemin d'Alabasta. Avec l'aide de son pouvoir, ils ont pu prendre des photos des visages des Chapeaux de paille (à l'exception de Sanji) et ont commencé à prendre des mesures pour empêcher Vivi de rencontrer le chef des rebelles, Kohza. Déçu par M. 3, Crocodile l'a séché et l'a nourri à son Bananacroco. Crocodile a ordonné au reste des agents d'officier de se débarrasser des mugiwaras.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 18, Chapitre 166, Épisode 104 - Crocodile demande aux agents de chasser les chapeaux de pailles. thumb Luffy et son groupe se sont avancés pour affronter le Shichibukai. En arrivant à Rainbase, Luffy et Usopp ont été envoyés chercher de l'eau après leur long voyage dans le désert. Après avoir obtenu de l'eau d'un bar, les deux ont rencontré Smoker et Tashigi. Après une grande agitation et une course effrénée, Luffy et quelques membres de son équipage ont réussi à atteindre le casino de Crocodile, Rain Dinners. Crocodile a ordonné à Robin de les emmener dans la salle VIP.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 19, Chapitre 168, Épisode 105 - Crocodile ordonne à Robin de lui amener les chapeaux de pailles. Après être tombés dans un piège évident, Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp et le Capitaine Smoker se sont retrouvés piégés dans une cage en Granit Marin. Crocodile est arrivé pour les saluer peu de temps après.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 19, Chapitre 169, Épisode 106 - Crocodile va saluer ses prisonniers. Luffy et les autres étaient impuissants à frapper Crocodile. Lorsque Robin a amené Vivi, la princesse a été submergée par la colère et a attaqué Crocodile, mais c'était inutile. Crocodile a annoncé que l'opération Utopia, le plan pour détruire Alabasta, commencerait à 7 heures. Il s'est assuré de l'expliquer d'une manière exaspérante, juste pour les énerver.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 19, Chapitre 170, Épisode 106 - Crocodile annonce l'heure d'explosion de sa bombe. Crocodile a montré à Vivi la clé de la cage avant de la donner à un bananacroco et de commencer à inonder la pièce pour tenter de faire choisir à Vivi entre sauver ses amis ou de sauver son pays.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 19, Chapitre 172, Épisode 107 - Crocodile impose un dilemme à Vivi. Luffy a entendu Toto être mentionné par le Shichibukai et s'est rendu compte que Crocodile était celui qui causait les tempêtes de sable qui ont frappé Yuba.One Piece Manga et Anime - Tome 19, Chapitre 173, Épisode 108 Avant de partir, Crocodile a provoqué Vivi. Cela mit Luffy très en colère, et il supplia Vivi de les libérer afin qu'il puisse battre Crocodile. Soudain, Crocodile a reçu un appel étrange sur le Den Den Mushi qu'il a utilisé pour contacter ses Billions. La voix à l'autre bout lui était familière. Sanji, surnommé M. Prince, trompa Crocodile en l'amenant à quitter le casino. Quand Crocodile a vu que tous ses millions ont été battus par le mystérieux M. Prince, il a couru après le leurre évident, un Chopper déguisé. Mme All Sunday se demanda si les Pirates du Chapeau de Paille auraient déjà pu trouver la clé, et Crocodile répondit en disant que la clé était une fausse en premier lieu, révélant qu'il avait la vraie. Au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, la cage s'ouvrit sous l'eau, tandis que les Bananawanis battus et un M. 3 battu flottaient sur l'eau. thumb|Crocodile empale Luffy sur son crochetPlus tard dans le désert, Luffy a sauvé Vivi du crochet de Crocodile et est resté derrière pour le combattre. Vivi était inquiète pour lui, mais les Chapeaux de paille la rassuraient que Luffy gagnerait et qu'ils se réuniraient à Alubarna. Crocodile n'était pas affecté par les attaques de Luffy, mais il était facilement contrarié par sa confiance et son comportement. Crocodile a attaqué Luffy et a rendu son bras desséché avec son pouvoir. Luffy commença à paniquer mais se souvint de l'eau que Toto lui avait donnée et l'utilisa pour lui rendre son bras. Luffy a crié que Toto a déclaré que Yuba ne perdrait jamais contre la sécheresse. Il sortit une nouvelle technique et engloutit la moitié supérieure du corps sableux de Crocodile, ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux. Crocodile a dit à Luffy de mourir avec Yuba et a lâché une tempête de sable. Luffy était très contrarié d'apprendre que la tempête de sable finirait à Yuba, mais quand il a essayé de se plaindre, il s'est fait empaler par le crochet de Crocodile. Crocodile retint Luffy et le railla un moment. Crocodile avait apparemment poignardé la bouteille d'eau autour du cou de Luffy sur le chemin de sa poitrine . Quand l'eau de la bouteille de Luffy tomba sur le bras de Crocodile, Luffy saisit soudainement le bras et le pressa assez fort pour le croquer un peu. Crocodile a été surpris que Luffy ait survécu et l'a jeté dans les sables mouvants où il a été rapidement submergé. Plus tard, Vivi est arrivé au palais et a donné l'ordre à l'armée royale de faire sauter le palais afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde, mais Crocodile a contrecarré le plan. Au château, Miss All Sunday empêcha les gardes d'aider le roi. Cela donna à Crocodile le temps de désespérer Vivi en lui disant que Luffy était mort et révéla à Cobra le fait que son vrai but était Pluton. Au château, Crocodile a expliqué qu'il avait besoin d'une arme pour établir sa puissance militaire et être capable de contrer les forces du gouvernement mondial. Par conséquent, il cherchait l'ancienne arme Pluton qui est cachée quelque part à Alabasta. Pour la trouver, Crocodile cherchait un endroit contenant la "vraie histoire". Afin de convaincre Cobra de l'aider, Crocodile a révélé son atout: une bombe a été activée pour exploser en 30 minutes, tuant les rebelles et les gardes royaux tous ensemble. Les gardes Tsumegeri sont alors venus à la défense du roi, essayant de tuer Crocodile en buvant de l'eau de héros pour augmenter leur force. Ils ont attaqué Crocodile, mais il a évité leurs attaques en se transformant en sable et en sautant sur le toit du palais, ne leur donnant même pas une chance de le toucher. Les gardes de Tsumegeri sont morts des suites de l'eau de héros, ce qui mit Chaka en colère. Ce dernier utilisa son fruit du démon pour tenter de vaincre Crocodile, sans succès. Quand Kohza arriva au palais pour forcer la reddition de Cobra, Crocodile se réjouit d'avoir pu le manipuler pendant tout ce temps. En apprenant l'existence de la bombe de Crocodile, Kohza voulut avertir la ville mais fut arrêté par Vivi, qui déclara que cela créerait une panique, lui disant au contraire d'arrêter la guerre. Crocodile les attaqua avant qu'ils ne le puissent, mais Chaka utilisa la force qu'il lui restait pour intervenir, leur permettant de s'échapper. L'armée royale a levé le drapeau blanc, avec Kohza en avant, mais il a été abattu par un agent de Baroque Works infiltré dans l'armée royale, provoquant les rebelles. Une bataille commença dans la place du palais alors que Vivi regardait avec horreur. Après lui avoir jubilé qu'elle aurait dû laisser Kohza avertir la ville et que ses idéaux seraient ce qui détruirait le pays, Crocodile a tenté de jeter Vivi du mur du palais, mais elle a été sauvée par Luffy qui est venu en volant sur le dos de Pell. Vivi rencontra le reste des chapeaux de paille au pied du mur et partit à la recherche de la bombe avec eux et Pell. thumb|left|Aqua LuffyAu cours de son combat précédent, Luffy remarqua que l'eau rendait Crocodile incapable de se transformer en sable alors que lui et le tonneau d'eau que Toto avait donné étaient percés par le crochet de Crocodile. Réalisant cela, il apporta un énorme tonneau d'eau pour l'aider dans son combat contre le Shichibukai. Mais alors que Luffy combattait de nouveau Crocodile, il réalisa rapidement que son tonneau d'eau pouvait facilement être compromis. Comprenant cela, Luffy décida de changer de tactique en buvant toute son eau et en la stockant en lui-même, devenant essentiellement ce qu'il appelait "Aqua Luffy". Alors que cette nouvelle tactique rendait Crocodile furieux, elle s'est révélée très efficace pour Luffy. Malheureusement, il a pris assez d'avantage pour que Crocodile cesse de se retenir. thumb|Luffy déshydraté par CrocodileCrocodile ordonna à Nico Robin que Cobra la conduise au ponéglyphe qui contenait l'emplacement de Pluton, projetant de les rejoindre après qu'il eut fini de traiter avec Luffy. Il a ensuite utilisé sa technique la plus puissante, Ground Secco et Ground Death, pour transformer toute la zone qu'ils occupaient en sable. Bien que Luffy ait pu échapper aux pouvoirs d'érosion dévastateurs de Crocodile, il a été attrapé par son adversaire. Alors que la main de Crocodile tenait Luffy, il était gravement déshydraté et était de nouveau laissé pour mort. Heureusement, des bulles d'eau que Luffy a ratées plus tôt lui tombèrent dessus, le réveillant de son état proche de la mort. Miss All Sunday vaincu facilement Tashigi grâce aux capacités de son fruit du démon. Alors que Tashigi luttait, Crocodile apparut, qualifiant Tashigi de "lâche" et se moquant d'elle et des idéaux de "Justice" des Marines. Tashigi pleurait et était confuse quant à l'action qu'elle devait entreprendre et en colère parce qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. Miss All-Sunday et le Roi Cobra sont allés à la Tombe cachée des Rois et ont trouvé le Poneglyphe. Crocodile arriva peu après mais n'a pas obtenu l'information qu'il voulait de la pierre. Nico Robin seule pouvait la lire mais elle lui dit que tout ce qui était dit sur le Ponyglyphe était l'histoire d'Alabasta. Il tourna le dos à Nico Robin, la considérant maintenant sans utilité, et l'empala avec son crochet, évitant facilement sa tentative de le tuer. Cobra déclencha un mécanisme de destruction dans la tombe pour garder les secrets en sécurité, mais Crocodile a souligné qu'il peut facilement échapper avec ses capacités. En sortant cependant, il a été à nouveau confronté à Luffy Ennuyé par l'entêtement de Luffy, il lui demanda quelle était sa raison de se battre et d'être tué. À cette question, Luffy a répondu qu'il avait besoin de rendre le pays. Crocodile a ri, mais Luffy lui a répondu que si c'était le cas, Vivi serait plus heureuse, et puis il a couru vers Crocodile et lui a donné un coup direct dans le visage. Crocodile était surpris de cela puisque Luffy ne portait plus d'eau. Il a finalement compris que ce qui permettait à Luffy de le frapper était le sang de ses blessures. Réalisant qu'il faisait face à quelqu'un qu'il ne devrait plus sous-estimer, il enleva la partie supérieure de son crochet, révélant une arme venimeuse. Luffy l'a combattu et a pris le dessus mais a finalement été frappé par le crochet et a été empoisonné. Cependant, sa détermination à vaincre Crocodile a facilement surmonté cela, à la grande frustration de ce dernier. thumb|Troisième combat entre Luffy et CrocodileAlors que la bataille continuait, Luffy donna un coup de pied à Crocodile dans les airs. Ce faisant, Luffy a été dynamité avec l'une des techniques puissantes de Crocodile. Luffy a cependant résisté à l'attaque et s'est préparé à riposter. Utilisant une série de mouvements, Luffy se propulsa vers Crocodile pour livrer le coup final. En dernier recours, Crocodile a essayé d'arrêter Luffy en transformant sa main en lames de sable. Cela n'empêcha pas Luffy de percer le sable avec ses poings nus et de lancer une rafale de coups sur son adversaire. Luffy a attaqué Crocodile avec une telle force qu'il a pénétré une couche de substrat rocheux pur et a envoyé Crocodile voler. Après avoir été vaincu, l'effet du fruit du démon de Crocodile qui empêchait de pleuvoir a été brisé et la pluie d'Alabasta est revenue. thumb|Arrestation de CrocodileLe chef du Baroque Works a atterri dans le centre de la capitale, à la grande confusion des citoyens qui se battaient. Après que la vérité de ses crimes ait finalement été révélée aux rebelles et à la garde royale, Tashigi, arrêta Crocodile, et le démis de tous les titres et permissions accordés par les Marines et le gouvernement mondial. Tous les agents des Baroque Works de la ville ont été rassemblés et arrêtés. Le seul qui a réussi à s'échapper était M. 2, qui a ensuite aidé les chapeaux de paille à fuir le pays. Le gouvernement mondial a falsifié tout l'incident, embarrassé qu'un pirate ait sauvé le pays plutôt qu'eux-mêmes. Pour les Marins, Smoker a été déclaré celui qui a capturé Crocodile (ce qui déplut fortement à Smoker). La seule reconnaissance que le gouvernement mondial a donnée à Luffy était d'augmenter sa prime. Après sa défaite, il a perdu son poste de Grand Corsaire dont le remplacement a été proposé à Marshall D. Teach suite à la capture de Portgas D. Ace par ce dernier.One Piece Manga & Anime Tome 56, Chapitre 544 et Épisode 446 - Teach précise qu'il obtenait le poste laissé par Crocodile.. Mini-Aventures de Baroques Works thumb|right|Crocodile enfermé dans sa cellule avec les autres membres de Baroque WorksDurant la mini-série À la rencontre de Baroque Works, il est appris qu'il serait conduit à Impel Down, la terrible prison du gouvernement. Dans celle-ci, il est emprisonné dans une cellule de choix située près de celle d'Ace et de Jinbe au niveau 6 (niveau inconnu de la plupart des prisonniers d'Impel Down, c'est l'endroit où sont enfermées les pires crapules du monde). Mais avant d'y être transféré, il est enfermé dans une cellule d'un pénitencier avec Mr. 1 et Mr. 4 et imposent leur loi parmi les autres prisonniers. A noter que sur l'image le crochet n'apparaît pas et est remplacé par la main de Crocodile, une erreur de dessin avouée par Oda et corrigée ensuite (voir Erreurs et Corrections). Saga Guerre de Barbe Blanche Évasion de la Grande Prison thumb|left|280px|Crocodile face à Luffy à Impel Down Nous retrouverons Crocodile enfermé dans le dernier niveau d'Impel Down en compagnie des pires crapules que le monde puisse porter. Apprenant de Jinbe que Barbe Blanche compte affronter la Marine pour sauver Ace, il retrouvera ses espoirs d'éliminer Barbe Blanche avec qui il semble avoir des comptes à régler. Lorsque Luffy débarquera avec ses alliés Okama pour sauver son frère, Crocodile lui proposera sa puissance pour fuir Impel Down, une fois libre, chacun retournera à ses occupations. Crocodile ne devra sa libération qu'à l'intervention d'Ivankov qui semble bien le connaître et connaîtrait même une certaine "faiblesse" à son sujet. Effectivement, Ivankov menace de révéler son passé. En faisant ainsi pression sur lui, il s'assure que Crocodile se tiendra tranquille. La manière familière dont il l'appelle "Croco-boy" prouve qu'il le connaissait déjà auparavant, et Crocodile semble mécontent de son apparition. Une fois hors de sa cellule, l'ancien Corsaire prouvera son utilité aussi bien pour "ouvrir" les portes que pour éliminer les gardiens de la prison. Il invitera Mr 1 à le rejoindre et fera même la connaissance de Barbe Noire, son remplaçant parmi les Capitaines Corsaires. Lors de sa rencontre avec Mr. 3, ce dernier n'en crut pas ses yeux et se demanda qui était l'imbécile qui avait eu l'idée de le libérer. Guerre à Marine Ford thumb|200px|Crocodile et les autres prisonniers d'Impel Down arrivant à Marine FordAprès sa fuite d'Impel Down, Crocodile accompagnera les autres évadés à Marine Ford. Dès son arrivée, il tentera d'éliminer Barbe Blanche mais il sera stoppé dans son élan par le Chapeau de Paille : Luffy ne peut pas le laisser lui faire du mal étant donné que ce vieux est important pour son frère. N'abandonnant pas pour autant, Crocodile cherchera à atteindre l'Empereur Pirate mais se fera envoyer valser par Joz. Leur altercation sera interrompue par Doflamingo qui proposera à son ancien confrère une association. Crocodile refusera poliment en l'envoyant promener d'une tempête de sable ! Il est important de citer que Crocodile a sauvé Ace, ce qui amènera Sengoku et d'autres à se demander "Pourquoi ce retournement de veste ?" thumb|left|200px|Crocodile tente de tuer Barbe Blanche Au moment où la loyauté de Newgate sera remise en cause, l'ancien Corsaire semblera affecté par sa possible traîtrise. Malgré le fait qu'il le déteste, Crocodile semble tout même porter à l'Empereur Pirate une grande estime. Bizarrement il finira par laisser de côté son obsession pour Barbe Blanche en aidant Luffy, ce qui lui vaudra une altercation avec Doflamingo puis l'Amiral Akainu. Il aidera également Luffy lors de l'altercation de ce dernier avec Mihawk en envoyant Daz Bones alias Mr. 1 en renfort mais celui-ci sera facilement vaincu par le corsaire (il l'explique par un manque d'entraînement dû à son séjour en prison) et c'est alors que Crocodile interviendra pour protéger Luffy.thumb|right|180px|Daz Bones et Crocodile sur Grand Line cherchant un nouveau plan pour aller dans le Nouveau Monde Edward Newgate étant mort, les nouvelles ambitions de Crocodile sombreront à nouveau dans le néant. Dépité, on peut penser qu'il quitta le champ de bataille au côté de Mr. 1 et qu'il cherche une nouvelle raison de vivre. Après la Guerre Crocodile et Daz Bones font escale sur une île de Grand Line pour essayer de chercher un nouveau plan pour conquérir le Nouveau Monde et décidèrent de partir là-bas. thumb|right|180px|Crocodile dans le Nouveau Monde Arc Dressrosa On revoit Crocodile quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde, s'informant des événements actuels. Arc Rêverie Crocodile fait une brève apparition dans un lieu inconnu, lisant le journal relatant les récents exploits de Monkey D. Luffy, lors des événements survenus sur l'Archipel Totto Land.One Piece Manga - Chapitre 903. One Piece: Stampede Crocodile est venu sur l'île Delta lors du Pirates Fest organisé par Buena Festa. Pendant que l'Expo se déroulait, il se glissa dans l'antre de Festa. Là, il a rencontré Robin et Trafalgar Law et a recruté Law dans son plan pour faire tomber Festa et son allié Douglas Bullet. Suivant le plan de Crocodile, Law a rassemblé une alliance pour vaincre Bullet composé de lui-même, Luffy, Boa Hancock, Sabo et Smoker, et alors qu'ils collaboraient pour attaquer le colosse monstrueux de Bullet, Crocodile est intervenu et a déclenché une tempête de sable pour aider à endommager le colosse. Lorsque l'alliance a réussi à détruire le colosse, Crocodile a tenté de s'emparer du trésor de Bullet, un Eternal Pose pointant vers Laugh Tale. Cependant, il a été arrêté par Roronoa Zoro. Luffy a ensuite vaincu Bullet, et Crocodile a tenté de saisir à nouveau l'Eternal Pose, mais Luffy l'a détruit et l'a laissé les mains vides. Batailles Principales Doublages et Traductions Autres Apparitions Référence Culturelle Erreurs et Corrections *Dans la mini-série À la rencontre de Baroque Works, Crocodile est montré avec les deux mains et sans crochet, erreur corrigée plus tard pour la parution du volume et est maintenant publié avec le crochet correctement placé à la place de sa main gauche. *Dans l'Épisode 117 de l'anime, Crocodile allume son cigare avec les deux mains (le crochet n'est pas vu et sur la main se trouve des bagues). *Quand Igaram mentionne pour la première fois l'ancienne prime de Crocodile, dans le Chapitre 113 et l'Épisode 67, il dit qu'elle vaut 80.000.000. Cependant, quand Crocodile est introduit en personne, les informations révélées affirment que sa prime était de 81.000.000. Dans la traduction de Glénat, une autre erreur est même présente. Igaram et Nami citent un montant de 8.000.000 pour la prime de Crocodile au lieu de 80.000.000. Les deux personnes pensent cependant à 80.000.000 puisque Nami déclare qu'elle est 4 fois supérieure à la prime de 20.000.000 d'Arlong. Marchandises Jeux Vidéos Jouable * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * One Piece: Going Baseball * One Piece: Grand Battle !2 * One Piece : Treasure Wars ! * One Piece Grand Battle ! 3 * One Piece: Grand Battle ! Rush ! * Fighting For One Piece * One Piece Treasure Battle * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle! * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Unlimited World Red * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2: L'Éveil d'un Héros (Le battre durant l'aventure) * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4 Ennemi * One Piece: Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece Round the Land ! * One Piece : Dragon Dream ! * One Piece : Mezase ! King of Berry * One Piece: Romance Dawn Support * One Piece: Romance Dawn * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Non-Jouable * Jump Ultimate Stars Futilités thumb|Le rêve de Crocodile révélé *Lorsque Miss GoldenWeek a appliqué son Colours Trap sur lui, il a été révélé que son rêve était d'être le Roi des Pirates. *Il a été révélé que si le Gouvernement Mondial était au courant qu'il était à la tête de Baroque Works, sa prime aurait au moins doublé et serait donc au moins de 162.000.000. *Crocodile n'a plus vraiment de rancune contre Luffy, étant donné qu'il lui a sauvé la vie à 3 reprises à Marine Ford et que son envie de gouverner Alabasta est passée selon lui. *Si Crocodile vivait dans le monde réel, il serait Italien. *Son thème animal est le crocodile, car son nom signifie crocodile en anglais. *Crocodile est arrivé 3ème du top 5 des crédules par Usopp dans One Piece Blue (Notamment parce qu'il s'est fait prendre au jeu de Sanji et Chopper avec Mr Prince, à Alabasta). *Au 4ème Sondage japonaise, Crocodile est classé le 28ème personnage le plus populaire dans One Piece. *Énigmatiquement, dans Alabasta, il a dit à Luffy que quand il saura vraiment comment la mer était, il lâchera son rêve de devenir roi des pirates. Après la mort de Ace, Luffy, en effet, déclare qu'il était trop faible pour être roi des pirates. Cependant, après l'ellipse de deux ans, Luffy a réaffirmé son rêve d'être roi des pirates à Silvers Rayleigh. *Crocodile est le premier grand corsaire à être vaincu par Luffy. *Crocodile est le second grand corsaire à être apparu, après Dracule Mihawk. *Crocodile est le troisième grand corsaire à être nommé, après Mihawk et Jinbe. *Il apparaît dans le journal que lit Don Quichotte Rossinante.One Piece Manga - Tome 76, Chapitre 762 - Crocodile apparaît dans le journal que lit Corazon dans la dernière page. *Il est l'un des deux grands corsaires avec Doflamingo à avoir eu un nom secret pour cacher sa réelle identité pour mener à bien des activités illicites : Crocodile (Mr. 0) et Doflamingo (Joker). *Il se classe 15e du 5e sondage de popularité One Piece publié dans le Shonen Jump. *Crocodile est classé second au top 5 des plus grands menteurs par Usopp avant Don Krieg et après lui-même. *Crocodile aime la viande de crocodile et les tomates, mais déteste le ketchup. *Crocodile pourrait être inspiré du Capitaine Crochet,un personnage de fiction de la pièce de théâtre (1904) et du roman (1911) Peter Pan de J. M. Barrie ou du personnage de Disney. *Crocodile pourrait être inspiré de John Travolta, c'est un acteur, chanteur, danseur et producteur de cinéma américain. *Crocodile serait inspiré de Daniel Robitaille , le héros du film d'horreur : Le monde horrifique de Candyman. *Il est un grand consommateur de tabac, tout comme Capone Bege, Shiki, Sanji et Smoker. Articles Relatifs * Monkey D. Luffy * 7 Capitaines Corsaires * Pluton * Nico Robin * Le Seigneur des Pirates * Impel Down * Baroque Works * Banana-Crocos * Ivankov Références Liens Externes *Crocodile - Article Wikipedia sur l'animal qui a donné son nom à Crocodile. Navigation du Site ca:Crocodile de:Sir Crocodile es:Crocodile it:Crocodile zh:沙·克洛克達爾 pt:Crocodile en:Crocodile Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Logia Catégorie:Alliés du Chapeau de Paille Catégorie:Anciens Capitaines Corsaires Catégorie:Alliés d'un Empereur Catégorie:Personnages présents dans une Mini-Aventure Catégorie:Pègre Catégorie:Personnages de Grand Line Catégorie:Personnages d'Alabasta Catégorie:Anciens Prisonniers d'Impel Down Catégorie:Antagonistes Saga Alabasta‎ Catégorie:Amputés Catégorie:Fumeurs Catégorie:Baroque Works